


Having Micah’s Baby

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Micah Bell IV [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, a little surprise at the end, labor, sweet baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: As if the pain of labor couldn’t get any worse you could combine that with the hell that was Colter.





	Having Micah’s Baby

The night was harsh and cold, the howling wind seemed to slip right through the timbers that formed the cabin walls around you. The fact that you were only partially covered in a thin blanket made it even worse. 

“Might as well be outside in the snow-“ You snapped as another wave of agony rolled through your body, causing you to clench your teeth, hard. Your rounded belly, which was covered by the sheet, heaved as you tried your best to take deep, calming breaths. 

“You’ll be begging for it to be cold before too long, Miss.” Miss Grimshaw sat herself down in the creaky wooden chair that was beside your bed and you shot her a venomous glare. 

“I’ll kill that man if I see him again.” There could not have been a worse place or time for you to be giving birth than now. You had horrid cramps all the way up the mountain, which you had ignored. During the first night in Colter your water had broke and now, hours later, here you were. And conveniently Micah Bell was no where to be found, ‘scouting’ apparently. 

“I’d love if you did but I’m sure you’ll be doing no such thing. The second you have that baby you’ll forget all about the pain that man put you through I’ve seen it first hand.” The older woman rolled her eyes just as Abigail, the source of the older woman’s wisdom, joined you.   
“Well, how you feelin?”  
“Like shit. I- Oh! Ow-fuck-ow!” You gasped, sitting up a bit, desperate to stop the pain. Both women helped support you as you heaved a sob into Abigail’s shoulder. 

The pain of every bullet you had taken in your life combined had nothing on the horrid sensation that wracked your body currently.   
Your previous moans and groans were replaced with screams that you didn’t doubt could be heard by the other gang members over the howling wind. You were suddenly shaking like a leaf and covered with sweat as you felt your loins practically ripping apart. 

“Y/N, you’re almost there, alright?” Abigail soothed as she let go of you to grab a blanket, taking a peek at just how far along you really were.   
“It won’t be long before you’ll have to start pushing and then your baby will be here.” 

When you did start pushing, about ten minutes later, every curse in the book came out of your mouth and at quite a volume. Most of them directed at Micah, some at your biology for making this process so hard, some just at everyone and everything. 

You were absolutely overcome with pain as you gave one final, massive push. And that was that. You laid back against the pillow, your chest heaving as you attempted to catch your breath. And that’s when you heard it. The cry of your baby. Months you had waited for this moment and your baby was finally here.

You weakly lifted your head in attempt to see as Abigail smiled down at whatever was swaddled in the bloodied blanket.   
“It’s a boy. Strong and healthy.” Abigail announced as she looked at you with a bright smile. “Congratulations, Y/N.” 

“Let me see him.” You croaked, your voice raw from screaming but you didn’t give a damn.   
After a moment of the two women cleaning him up Abigail finally handed you your baby. His skin was red and wrinkly but you loved him so much you could swear you could feel your heart swelling.

“Oh, hi, baby boy.” You whispered as you cradled him against your bare chest as he finally stopped crying and seemed to be squinting up at you. 

“Ain’t you just the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen-“ Your voice broke with emotion and tears formed in your eyes. You had never loved, and would never love, anything more than you did that baby. 

You happily began to get acquainted with your son as Abigail and Susan got rid of the mess of blankets and replaced them with fresh ones so you could have visitors whenever you were ready. They had not even gotten out the door to share the good news when you heard the heavy door open in the main room, boots quickly made their way towards your room. 

There was Micah in the doorway, covered in snow, and just as Susan said, you forgot all that pain the man had just put you through. He smiled as he made his way across the squeaky planks to you. 

“Well, and who do we have here?” He asked, his voice low as he sat beside in the chair beside you, leaning over to see the little bundle in your arms. 

“This is our son, Micah. He’s perfect.” You moved aside the fabric so Micah could see the face of the baby who was slumbering peacefully. Apparently being born had tired him out. 

Micah’s index finger, still clothed in his leather gloves, gently stroked the soft flesh of the baby’s chubby cheek.   
“You did good, kid.” He complimented you, kissing your forehead as his arm wrapped around you. A happy family... 

“I got ya something.” Micah whispered in your ear. He kept his one arm around you as he fished in his pocket with the other. Your tired eyes squinted to focus on what he was doing...From his pocket he pulled a pretty gold band with a white diamond sitting atop it. 

“What do you say, want to be Mrs. Bell?”   
“Hell yeah.” 

You waited about a week for the ceremony, as neither you or Micah particularly cared for the formality of it all. You just wanted to be Mrs. and Mr. Bell. Though Abigail convinced you to at least wait until the gang could meet your baby and so you did.

The ceremony was quickly performed by Swanson in the biggest of the cabins, everyone squeezing together to see it. Micah rolled his eyes anytime religion was brought up during the speech and you had to hold back a laugh as you held his one hand, the other cradling your son. A quick kiss sealed the deal and that was that. 

Mary Beth and Dutch were just about pushing each other to congratulate you first and to see the newest addition to the gang. Micah the fourth was awake to meet his aunts and uncles, though the blue eyes that he inherited directly from his father seemed pretty uninterested in all going on. He was about ready for a nap. 

You couldn’t believe your luck, a baby and a husband all in one week. You were absolutely thrilled. And yet that night when Micah suggested another five kids you shut him down hard...Only two more...Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for Micah Bell The Fourth. This one was cute and cuddly, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to let me know if you did! You can check me out on my tumblr of the same username, feel free to say hello. As always, take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
